Smile
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Trent actually found himself smiling. Duncan/Trent! :D Don't like, don't read!


Warning: Duncan/Trent, so that means slash, and a sexual situation. So if you DON'T like, DON'T read. :D

**Smile**

Trent was nowhere near convinced that Gwen was being cold to him due to anything other than Duncan. They had always been so great together until he started hanging around her.

Of course he realized that saying any of this out loud would make him seem like even more of a loser than he already did. He had been trying so hard to get on Gwen's good side, and the fact that it wasn't working was enough to piss him off.

Everything had been so much easier on the island. He had always been a pretty cool guy, but now he felt like the whole world had just seen Gwen dump him. He guessed he was halfway right- they were on TV, after all.

It made him want to punch something. To be more specific, he wanted to punch Duncan, but he was so confused. He felt like it wouldn't have mattered if Gwen had dumped him or not. He was pretty sure that the empty feeling in the pit of his gut would still be eating away at him.

He growled as the door to the trailer opened. He didn't care who it was- he was pissed and obviously everyone knew it. It didn't bother him if someone thought he was staring too hard at that pillow, or that he was clenching his fist harder than necessary.

"Crazy much, Hawaii _nine_-o?" Trent felt his eyes snap open. Of course, the only person who was ignorant enough to talk to him right now, of all the people who would find it appropriate to interrupt his time of hatred.

Duncan smirked at him, his eyes half lidded and skeptical. Trent just continued to grunt in self pity.  
He really didn't understand why Duncan would want to be here. He had never been too friendly with Trent, always joking on him and looking at him with venom in his eyes. He was probably just there to rag on him about Gwen or something.

Duncan walked over to Trent's bed, looking to the pillow and at how hard the green eyed teen was staring at it. "Wow, that pillow must have fucked with you more than twice to get that stare."

Trent glared at him, fed up with his presence in the trailer, not to mention on the show. "I'm not laughing at your jokes Duncan."

He shrugged, wriggling his eyebrows. "Too bad. From what I'm told I've been known to be pretty damn funny." Duncan's eyes went soft and he gave Trent a nod. "Sorry about Gwen, by the way, dude."

Trent wanted to slap his face right then. He was sorry? Yeah right. He was the reason for the whole break-up, as far as Trent could see.

What an asshole.

"Duncan, I don't want to talk to you right now." He really didn't. For some reason, Duncan's soft eyes were very awkward and odd. It made him fidget, made him look away from him, made him shift away from Duncan's stare.

Duncan shrugged, turning away from Trent. He was about to leave, when he said something Trent didn't expect. "You know, I'm serious. I really am sorry about you and Gwen."

Trent felt his whole body tense as he turned to Duncan. "I-" He felt his breath hitch as he saw that Duncan's face was only an inch from his, his warm breath on his face. He swore that he could feel the hairs of Duncan's green Mohawk tickling his nose. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself leaning forward, and-

It was so much better than Gwen.

His lips were rough and smooth at the same time, Duncan's hand taking Trent's face close to his, pushing him into him, licking his lip. Trent felt himself slipping off the bed, but Duncan helped him back up, this time planting himself beside him on the sheets.

Trent's whole face was flushed, and he could feel his chest beating more heavily than he was sure it ever had. The way Duncan was holding him left him with a feeling that made him want to fly, one he couldn't remember having with Gwen.

Trent pushed his tongue into Duncan's mouth, but apparently Duncan didn't like being controlled. He wrestled with Trent's tongue until he finally bit down on Trent's lower lip, making Trent whimper, making Duncan push his body onto his.

He found himself grinding his hips into Duncan, his erection feeling great against the fabric, against Duncan's warm leg, his stomach building with an anticipation- but for what? Trent could only guess, because right then, there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it, Duncan, I know you took my calculator!" As Harold pounded a fist on the door, Duncan recoiled away from a panting Trent, smirking, trying to situate his Mohawk so it wouldn't look so askew.

Harold broke down the door, his face almost as red as Trent's (though not at all for the same reason). "Gosh!" Harold said, snatching the calculator from his bed, giving Duncan a death glare. "Unlock the door next time, it's not like you guys were doing anything!"

If only he knew, Trent thought as Harold left the trailer. He turned to see Duncan smirking back at him, his breath still ragged. "What?" Trent said, his voice cracking, his manhood still throbbing from being cut off in the middle of what was going so great. Although he couldn't believe he had wanted Duncan that way, it didn't change the fact that he did.

Duncan just smiled crookedly. "I **am** really sorry about Gwen." He walked back over to Trent, shutting the trailer door and locking it again. "Why don't you punish me?" He grabbed his hand, and, somehow, Trent found himself smiling too.

A/N: OK! I am trying to get closer and closer to smut, but this is as far as I was able to go! *giggles* Gosh, that was really, really hot. *fans self* I like Duncan/Trent!

:D If you didn't like the slash, or you didn't like the make-out scene, well then why did you read it? I said at the top of the page 'Don't like, Don't read'! And you actually read it? Even if you knew it would be slash? It's called common sense!

Everyone else who can read warnings, I thank you for reading!


End file.
